


steal some covers, share some skin

by luthien82



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil and a lazy morning in bed together. I think you can all do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal some covers, share some skin

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write porn without any backstory. I'm not always comfortable doing it because I tend to overthink things and I need plot to go with my porn and mostly I don't think I'm very good at it. But this story happened anyway, so do with that what you want.
> 
> Many thanks for looking it over go to **chatona** , my partner in crime for all things C/C.
> 
> Title is taken from "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 because this story feels like a lazy Sunday morning to me.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  **Edit:** Now with [Chinese Translation](http://denisemasami31.blog.sohu.com/226741048.html).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Avengers is the property of Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures, Joss Whedon and a whole lot of other people who are not me. No money is being made by the creation of this piece of fan work. No harm is intended, it's all in good fun.

* * *

Clint was still half asleep when he felt Phil roll against him in the bed, snuggling up behind him. The last few weeks had been brutal; they’d barely had time to breathe, much less sleep. Clint could’ve kissed Director Fury for making them take a mandatory 48 hours off after they’d finally concluded their assignment, and having that much free time - well, it’s safe to say they took it and ran with it.

Or slept, as the case may be.

Clint was half lying on his stomach, his arm under the pillow, but Phil didn’t seem deterred by that at all. His arm snaked around Clint’s waist and drew him flush against his chest, squeezing him for a moment before he pressed a lingering kiss against Clint’s neck. Then his mouth just... rested there.

Clint hummed contentedly and pressed back against Phil’s body, enjoying the hard lines and warmth radiating off him. It was soothing and familiar and _home_ and Clint would be embarrassed at the mushy turn his thoughts had taken if he hadn’t given up on that notion years ago. It was Phil, and it was okay to be vulnerable in his presence, with him, _about_ him.

Phil hummed in return, his mouth trailing slow, lazy kisses down Clint’s shoulder over to his arm, then back again to his neck. His fingers fanned out on Clint’s stomach, running lazy circles over it. The polished metal on Phil's finger dragged softly over Clint's skin, warm and familiar by now. It still gave Clint a kick, to know it was there, to know it marked Phil as taken and _his_. Clint couldn’t help the slow roll of his hips back against Phil’s groin, moaning when he felt the half-hard cock press against the small of his back.

Phil’s hand gave up on the listless circles and wandered down, sure and without hesitation, encircling Clint’s slowly awakening cock and stroking it once from base to tip.

This time Clint didn’t bite down on his moan. The arm not trapped under the pillow moved up and back until he felt Phil’s hair under his fingertips. He cupped the back of his head and drew him closer, turning his own head. Their lips met without Clint ever opening his eyes, and when Phil’s tongue slid into his mouth, stroking in a familiar slide against his own, he met him with equal force and tightened his grip in Phil’s hair.

Phil’s knee came up and slid between Clint’s legs, pushing against his thigh and moving it up and out of the way before he moved down a little. Clint groaned into Phil’s mouth when he felt the tip of Phil’s cock nudge against the back of his balls, sliding against them and over them up the underside of his own cock. He bit Phil’s lip and licked it immediately afterwards in apology. Phil didn’t seem to mind, his hand still stroking Clint’s cock sure and tight, gathering the pre-come and smearing it down his length. Then he opened his fist and grabbed both their cocks in one tight grip.

Clint bucked into the touch, his hips rolling back. God, he’d missed this so much: lying naked in bed with Phil, nothing to do but enjoy each other and nobody vying for their attention. They’d fucked slow and languorously last night, cherishing every second of intimacy. Clint wanted that again, right now, but maybe without the slow part.

“Fuck me,” he hissed against Phil’s mouth, making him moan in answer.

“Prep first,” he panted back, nipping at Clint’s lips and starting to turn. Clint’s hand in his hair tightened in warning.

“Don’t need it,” he mumbled, biting Phil’s chin. “Still slick and open from last night.”

Phil raised his head and Clint opened his eyes to look at him. He ignored the skeptical look Phil gave him, concentrated on the flushed cheeks and the red, wet, _kissed_ lips instead. “Trust me,” he said in a low tone he knew drove Phil wild, and it didn’t disappoint this time either. “Fuck me, Phil.”

He didn’t need much coercion after that. Phil’s hand let go of their cocks and slid back over Clint’s side. He paused briefly before he trailed his hand down between Clint's ass cheeks. He groaned loudly when he felt Phil push two spit slick fingers inside at once. Bastard, of course he had to check for himself if Clint was lying or not.

“Told ya,” he laughed, out of breath and rolling his hips back against Phil, fucking himself on his fingers.

“Could use some more,” Phil replied, stubborn to the last. Clint had enough of that.

“‘s okay,” he slurred, panting open mouthed while Phil’s fingers slid in and out, driving him wild. “Wanna feel you later.”

Phil didn’t say anything to that, but he didn’t seem inclined to start moving either. Clint said goodbye to his last shred of dignity and babbled, “Please, Phil. Want you inside me. _Need_ you inside me. Please, Phil. Please, please, _please_.”

He cut himself off with a loud moan when Phil’s fingers slid out of him, just to be replaced by the tip of his cock slowly pushing inside. “Yeah,” Clint exhaled, biting his lip. “Just like that, c’mon.”

Phil didn’t hesitate anymore, just slid steadily deeper until he bottomed out. His breath was hot against Clint’s neck when he stopped moving for a moment. His hand, now crossed over Clint’s chest to grab his shoulder, tightened its hold before Phil sort of melted against him. Clint let him be for another few seconds before he pushed back, feeling Phil slide just that little bit further into him. Phil groaned into his neck, his hips snapping forward in a powerful thrust.

They started moving after that, a slow rhythm at first that slowly increased in both speed and intensity. It burned, but it was the good kind, just this side of painful. Exactly how Clint wanted it, how he _needed_ it.

Phil’s other hand suddenly grabbed his hip, and Clint barely had time to react before they turned and he found himself suddenly lying on Phil’s chest, his cock still balls deep in Clint’s ass and thrusting upwards. Clint couldn’t help the surprised shout when Phil hit his prostate dead on, his hands flying up to grab the bars of their head board. He braced his feet on the mattress, lifted his hips and thrust _down_ , meeting Phil halfway in his upwards motion and making them both groan in unison.

It was frantic and fast and hard and _exactly_ what Clint needed. He felt Phil’s cock deep inside of him, rubbing against his prostate every other stroke, filling him and making him feel wanted and safe and _loved_. He turned his head blindly, his eyes closed shut tight. Just like before, he found Phil’s lips without problem, opening his mouth up and sliding his tongue inside. They both panted heavily into each other’s mouths while they fucked, neither of them breaking contact.

When Clint felt the tingling start in his toes he increased the speed of his thrusts, accompanied by small whines deep in his throat that got swallowed immediately by Phil’s eager mouth. His hand slid up and to Clint’s jaw, holding him in place while Phil sucked on his tongue and bit his lower lip. His other hand slid down and grabbed Clint’s cock, stroking it hard and fast. His thumb slid over the leaking tip, smeared the pre-come down and pressed against the base of Clint’s cock.

It was his undoing.

With a shout, Clint bucked up into Phil’s fist and came all over his hand and his own chest. He could feel Phil lose his own rhythm and ground down to keep him going while his insides spasmed around Phil’s cock. The hand on his cock tightened involuntarily but Phil started thrusting up again, not bothering with finesse anymore. His mouth was pressed against Clint’s neck, panting heavily with every upward thrust while he wrung the last streaks of come from Clint’s cock. Then he bucked up one last time, went rigid and made a sound in his throat that sounded absolutely _wrecked_. Clint could feel him come inside of him, moaned at the sensation while his cock twitched in a feeble attempt to join the party one more time. Then Phil sank back into the mattress and went absolutely boneless, with Clint still lying on top of him.

They were both breathing hard and fast, and Clint at least had a hard time to come back down from his high. When he did, feeling slowly returned to his limbs, making him feel slow and heavy and sleepy and absolutely amazing.

He heard Phil swallow heavily under him and decided he should at least stop crushing his husband, so he carefully moved sideways and grimaced when Phil’s cock slid out of him. He turned as soon as his back hit the mattress, facing Phil who looked _destroyed_ but so blissful about it that Clint couldn’t help but grin. His hand reached out to stroke over Phil’s forehead, over his brow down to his cheek when Phil turned his head to look at him. He was smiling, soft and knowing. His whole body turned towards Clint and moved closer until he could wind his arm around Clint’s waist again. Their noses touched softly before Phil kissed him slowly, all the urgency of before gone.

Clint’s hand moved down to cup Phil’s jaw, then deepened the kiss. They chased each others’ mouths for a while, grinning stupidly at each other whenever they lifted their heads long enough to actually look. After a while, they stopped and Clint buried his face against the hollow of Phil’s throat, inhaling deeply.

“I love you,” he mumbled against warm skin, feeling content and blissed out. A hand stroked through his hair and he could feel a chaste kiss pressed to the top of his head.

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” Phil replied quietly and wound his other arm around Clint’s neck.

Clint smiled against Phil’s throat, his own arm winding itself around Phil’s waist to press himself closer. Then he relaxed into the embrace, drifting off.

He didn’t have a care in the world, and if he had? He was sure that Phil would take care of it, and of him.

He always did.


End file.
